que hay en la habitación de Komui
by Makie Karin
Summary: en un día tranquilo lavi estaba paseando por la organización y ve una puerta muy rara y a lavi le da curiosidad pero no quiere ir solo entonces le convence a Allen, Kanda, Krory y Miranda que vayan con el y entonces entraron al rincón mas tenebroso de toda la organización la habitación de Komui al entrar encuentran...


**¿Qué hay en la habitación de Komui?**

* * *

Era un día muy tranquilo, el cielo estaba despejado, y hacia mucho calor, en resumen un día perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta.

Voy a salir.

LENALEE — se oyó desde lejos, la chica miró quién es el que gritaba su nombre y al ver quien era no se sorprendió nada en realidad, ya estaba acostumbrada – ¿A DÓNDE TE VAS? –dijo agarrándola de la pierna para que no pudiera irse del lugar.

Voy a salir a pasear, no voy a tardar.

Pero Lenalee- dijo Komui con los ojos llorosos

Nii- san déjame- Lenalee intentando que su hermano la soltara, forzó de su garganta una voz un tanto estricta.

LENALEE NO PUEDES IRTE SIN TU HERMANO – Komui chilló aferrándose mas a su hermana.

Nii – san — la china hizo un movimiento brusco con sus piernas, haciendo que su hermano al fin la soltara — adiós, vuelvo pronto

El chino se quedó mirando como su hermana se alejaba y se iba de la organización, hasta que Reever le llama para ir a trabajar, a lo cual Komui se escapa

Pasando a otra historia, en la cafetería Allen, como de costumbre, estaba comiendo cantidades inhumadas de alimentos, Lavi le estaba acompañando pero estaba aburrido entonces decidió molestar a Allen un poco.

Moyashi, — dijo Lavi sonriendo — ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

¿A QUIÉN LE DICES Moyashi LAVI BAKA? — gritó Allen enojado.

Cuando comes brócoli… ¿tú sientes como si encontraras arboles de tu tamaño ? — Lavi habló, habiendo felizmente ignorando lo que Allen le dijo .

Allen se enojó tanto que no quiso contestar al comentario de su amigo, y cuando Lavi vio que Allen no le respondía, se fue del comedor para buscar a alguien para que pueda hablar… o molestar. En realidad buscaba a Kanda. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Komui entrando a un cuarto.

La puerta de esta, era de hierro, con una cadena de gran grosor que servía para aumentar la seguridad de aquel lugar desconocido, y… estaba algo manchado, con algo de color rojo, pero Lavi no pudo identificar que era esa cosa, siquiera sabía de quién era el cuarto.

_De quién puede ser_— pensó Lavi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando estaba apunto de tocarla se escucho un ruido que le dejo temblando, y no quiso acercarse más, fue entonces cuando decidió esperar que Komui saliera para explicarle a quién pertenecía la misteriosa habitación.

De pronto apareció Reever buscando a Komui, para obligarlo a trabajar, ya que anteriormente el chino se había escapado.

Lavi, ¿viste al director Komui? – dijo Reever viendo a todos lados intentando ver si estaba por ahí.

Pues… a que sí… lo he visto hace poco él ha entrado a esa habitación – señaló la puerta por la cual acababa de entrar Komui – ¿tú sabes de quién es?

Es la habitación de Komui- proliferó Reever dirigiéndose a la puerta para sacar de ahí a su muy "responsable" director.

De pronto Komui salió corriendo de la habitación llevando consigo una gran bolsa, parecía muy agotado.

¿Komui?- interrogó Lavi impresionado por ver que el asiático salía corriendo de la habitación — ¿qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?

AH… SÍ… todo va bien…- respondió Komui sonriendo nerviosamente - bueno … yo mejor … me voy – dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

¡Director Komui! — gritó Reever al ver que Komui desaparecía de su campo de vista– _vaya, esto es lo de siempre_ — pensó Reever.

¿Alguna vez has entrado?

¿A dónde?

Al cuarto de Komui.

Pues…la verdad …es que no.

¿No te da curiosidad saber que hay ahí adentro?

Pues sí, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo pensar como es – dijo Reever con una cara de miedo – no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

La verdad es que sí da un poco de miedo, simplemente su escritorio esta un desastre su cuarto debe estar el doble o el triple – Lavi puso una cara de miedo por imaginar un desorden peor que el de aquel escritorio, del cual apenas y había rastro ahora ya que fue tapado por tanto papel jamás leído, mucho menos firmado.

Bueno, mejor me voy a buscar al director –el rubio se despidió con la mano para continuar por su camino.

Lavi en ese momento se imaginó como seria el cuarto de Komui, se imaginó una montaña de ropa con papeles y, no sé, tal vez la cama encima de todas esas cosas, o algo parecido. La idea hacia que el pelirrojo se pusiera pálido y que un pequeño temblor lo recorriera por completo. Lavi siguió pensando en el misterioso dormitorio de Komui, y mientras caminaba al momento, (obviamente) se chocó con Allen.

Lo siento Allen — dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada. para así poder ver al chico de 15 años.

Ah, Lavi — Allen le devolvió la mirada — ¿Por qué tan distraído?

Ah, estaba pensando el qué podría haber en la habitación de Komui.

¡¿Komui tiene una habitación?!

Sí, ¿no lo sabias? – y tras de acabar la cuestión, el pelirrojo sonrió — ¿no quieres ir a verla conmigo?

Pues …- Allen puso una cara pensativa, porque no sabía que podría encontrar en esa habitación — es que yo …no …sé …si.

Vamos — alentó Lavi — no puede ser taaan malo.

En ese momento Allen se imaginó cómo seria la habitación de Komui, él se imaginó que ahí había algo así como experimentos fallidos de Komui, esos experimentos fallidos que te ponen orejas de conejos, te pueden volver un niño, incluso un zombi, y se puso pálido, al mismo tiempo que sentía un temblor estremecer su cuerpo.

¿Por qué esa cara?... aja, ya sé, tienes miedo – sonriendo malévolamente el pelirrojo.

No…yo no tengo miedo – dijo Allen temblando — y tú Lavi, ¿no tienes miedo?

Pues claro que yo no tengo miedo – exclamó Lavi recordando lo que había escuchado antes por la puerta de Komui, y con esos recuerdos palideció de repente, empezó a temblar al igual — yo no le tengo miedo a nada — mirando al que estaba a su lado.

¿En serio? — dijo Allen, viendo como temblaba.

Y… qué, vienes o no Allen.

Pues… yo…

Vamos, no seas cobarde.

Bueno, vale voy.

Bien, nos vemos en 10 minutos en la cafetería.

¿10 minutos?, ¿Por qué 10 minutos?

Porque quiero ver si alguien mas quiere venir.

-Bueno ya, en 10 minutos

Lavi sonrió y se fue, dejando a Allen pensando a quién podría decir que vaya con ellos, a la a expedición de entrar al rincón más tenebroso de la orden, el cuarto de Komui.

_Ojala no le diga a Kanda_ – pensó el chico.

Mientras que Lavi caminaba hacia la habitación de su buen "amigo" Kanda Yuu, que sabia que le iba a interesar por lo menos algo.

Yuu, soy Lavi, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

Kanda abrió esta misma, un poco, para ver quién era y al ver a Lavi pensó en qué estupideces Lavi le metería, ya que siempre que tocaba la puerta, significaba que quería preguntarle algo estúpido, o a lo mejor ridículo.

¿Qué quieres baka usagi ?— el japonés hablo con altivez, enojado como de costumbre.

Yuu, te quería decir si quieres entrar a ver cómo es la habitación de Komui.

Tsk, porqué quisiera ir a la habitación del idiota ese.

¿No te da curiosidad?

Pues a Kanda sí le daba curiosidad, pero no iba a permitir que Lavi lo supiera. Él siquiera sabia que Komui tenia una habitación, tampoco es como si le importara.

¡NO! – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero en ese momento Lavi puso su pie en esta misma para impedir que le cerraran con el portón en la cara.

Bueno Yuu para que lo sepas nos vamos a encontrar en la cafetería en… — vio un reloj — 5 minutos

Y a mi qué - dijo enojado

Lavi sacó su pie de la puerta de Kanda y el japonés de inmediato la cerro en las narices del pelirrojo, haciendo un gran estruendo cuando la madera golpeó contra el sopor de la pared.

De seguro que vendrá — aseguró el aprendiz de Bookman.

Lavi ahora, que ya le había dicho a Kanda, era la hora de ir a buscar a los otros, pero el tiempo se acababa , joder tenia que haberle pedido mas tiempo a Allen pensó, mientras buscaba a los siguientes

Él estaba buscando, a las siguientes personas que tenia en mente cuando en unos de los pasillos encontró a Krory y Miranda hablando – Lavi sonrió malévolamente

Kro – chan, Miranda

Lavi -dijeron al ver al muchacho

Les estaba buscando, para decirles que si querían ir a ver como es la habitación de Komui, conmigo, Allen y Yuu ( a Kanda ya lo incluyo )

Komui tiene un habitación – dijo Krory sorprendido

Y van a entrar – dijo Miranda – ¡Que valientes!

SI y que tal ustedes también van – viendo el reloj maldición el tiempo se acabo hace rato ya

Pues… no lo se

No me parece buena idea

Vamos no tengan miedo – dijo el pelirrojo viendo que ya era tarde, de seguro que si tardaba mas Allen se iría

bueno yo… – dijo Krory sin poder acabar la frase

No se si… – no pudo acabar la oración, ya que Lavi se la llevo junto con Krory a la cafetería

Allen – dijo Lavi al llegar a la cafetería, en donde ahí le estaba esperando el muchacho, y claro siguiendo arrastrando a Krory y Miranda

Lavi – suspiro al ver a Miranda y Krory – _que bien que no le dijo a Kanda_ – pensó – y bueno ya nos vamos

No aun falta que venga uno

¿Quién? – dijo Allen deseando que dijera ,no lo se, Lenalee , Marie o Reever no le importaba ir con ellos , pero con Kanda

Yuu

Kanda va venir – dijo el chico un poco desanimado

SI ya debe de estar por aquí – dijo viendo por los lados esperando ver a Kanda

De pronto vio a un chico con una cola muy alta, que se acercaba sin duda era el exorcista mas temido Kanda Yuu

¡YUUUUUUUU! – dijo el pelirrojo moviendo la mano , para hacerle indicaciones que estaban ahí

Tsk - dijo Kanda mirando a otra parte

Kanda vino -murmuro Allen viéndolo muy sorprendido

bueno ya nos podemos ir- dijo Lavi

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Komui todos vieron a todos como diciendo con las miradas " y.. ahora quien va a abrirla "

Piedra papel o tijera, dijeron los cinco exorcistas para ver quien iba a abrir la puerta

Ja ja ja perdiste ahora abre la puerta Allen

_Maldición_ – pensó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la puerta lentamente

¡Apresúrate Moyashi!

Es Allen – dijo molesto

Es lo mismo – dijo viéndole

No peleen – dijo Lavi viendo como Allen y Kanda, sacaban chispas de sus ojos

Lavi agarro a Allen, y le llevo a la puerta para que la abriera, y Allen la abrió muy lentamente lo cual hiso que Kanda se enojara aun mas

No es posible – dijo Krory

De verdad, este el la habitación de Komui– dijo Miranda

Es sorprendente –dijo Allen

Al ver que atreves de la puerta se encontraba, un gran pasillo con una alfombra roja y las paredes de un color verde azulado , alumbrado por velas

Entremos – dijo el pelirrojo con cierto miedo

Todos entraron con cierto miedo , ese pasillo parecía al del arca , pensaron mientras caminaban era muy oscuro y casi no se podía ver nada, las velas muchas de ellas estaban apagadas por lo cual no se podía ver muy bien

En la cabeza iba Allen temblando y con una vela en la mano, para así poder ver que había hacia delante, detrás de él iban Kanda y Lavi. Lavi iba con su mano en su arma ,es que, ese lugar daba mas miedo que cuando él y Allen fueron a buscar a Krory , Al final iban Krory y Miranda viendo a todas partes como si alguien intentara matarlos, o algo por el estilo ,temblando de pies en cabeza

Esto parece un cuento de terror –dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco

SI –dijo el pelirrojo – que cuarto mas raro

Al poco momento de estar caminando, encontraron una puerta era de madera cuando la abrieron, descubrieron un cuarto muy pequeño con solo un escritorio y muchos papeles encima de este

Que es esto – dijo Allen viendo los papeles

Lavi se acerco, y vio la primera hoja que decía : lista de hombres, que pueden estar interesados en Lenalee :

BAEK

KANDA YU

ALLEN WALKER

LAVI

…ETC

…..ETC

Esto es una lista. de los que pueden estar interesados en Lenalee – dijo el pelirrojo viendo la dicha lista sorprendido - y … y-yo estoy …. En 4ª lugar

Yo en… 3ª lugar – dijo Allen sorprendido

–¡AHHH! …. Y-Yu esta en ….. en 2ª l-lugar

¿!QUÉ!?

Si mira – Lavi le muestra la dicha lista

¿Por que cojones, Komui me ha apuesto en 2ª lugar?

¿Quien sabe?

Una mejor pregunta, ¿por que mi maestro no esta en 1ª lugar? , esta Baek en 1ª (bueno es entendible ) pero mi maestro, tendría que estar por lo menos en 2ª lugar no en 20ª lugar

Ya nos podemos ir – dijo Krory temblando afuera, por que no había espacio para que él entrara

Si esto da mucho miedo – exclamo Miranda

Si tenían tanto miedo, entonces por que vinieron – dijo el pelirrojo , Mirada y Krory le miraron como diciéndole "esto es tu culpa".

Ya pero antes de irnos – dijo Allen agarrando un lápiz, y poniendo en primer lugar al general Cross- Listo ahora si ya nos podemos ir

Y al ver el cambio que hiso él muchacho, nadie le dijo nada, ya que estaban de acuerdo con el cambio , bueno Kanda y Lavi ya que Krory y Miranda estaban temblando afuera del cuarto

En el trascurso del camino, las velas iban despareciendo poco a poco, y al último solo quedo la vela que Allen estaba agarrando, por lo cual era mucho mas difícil ver en ese pasillo

De pronto se escucho un grito, que hiso que todos saltaran del miedo, a lo cual hiso que Allen soltara la única vela que tenían, haciendo que todo cayera en la oscuridad completa

¡Bien hecho Moyashi!

Eso no fue culpa mía Bakanda

¿Qué es lo que me has dicho?

Enserio, van a pelear en este momento – dijo el pelirrojo

¡ AHHHHHHHHH!- se oyó un grito, que provenía de Miranda y Krory ,que empezaron a correr hacia la puerta de salía

¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Allen

No lo se yo no puedo ver nada- dijo el pelirrojo

Y ahora que haremos – dijo Allen

De pronto, se escucho un ruido como si alguien con sus uñas raspara una pisara, haciendo que lo 3 exorcistas que quedaban se pusieran histéricos, Allen ya actico su inocencia, Lavi saco su martillo listo para atacar a cualquiera que se acercase a él . Kanda saco su espada y adopto una pose de defensa.

De pronto, a Lavi se le ocurrió una idea que podía salvarlos de la oscuridad, o salvarse que unos a otros se maten por tención que había

Allen – dijo el pelirrojo- acércate y dame la vela por favor

Ya …, pero ¿donde estas Lavi?

Aquí Allen

Aquí estas – dijo el muchacho tocando algo

No Allen estoy aquí

Entonces que es lo estoy…..- Allen se dio cuenta, que lo que estaba tocando, no era Lavi si no Kanda, el cual le dio un golpe por atreverse a tocarlo

Al final ,y con mucho esfuerzo, Allen pudo localizar a Lavi y entregándole la vela

Por fin - suspiro el chico

Allen tardaste mucho en encontrarme

Si bueno, es que ,Lavi es muy difícil ver en la oscuridad – dijo es chico , tocándose en la parte donde Kanda le había golpeado – Y bueno, Lavi para que querías la vela

A si, se me ocurrió hacer el sello de fuego, para que así se prenda la vela

¿!Qué!? ,estas loco Lavi nos quieres matar

Calma Allen, voy a hacer el sello cuando, mi martillo este pequeño

Y tu puedes hacer el sello de fuego, cuando esta pequeño

No lo se, pero ahora lo averiguaremos ¿no?- dijo Lavi sonriendo

Y entonces Lavi, por primera vez en su vida, hiso el sello de fuego cuando su martillo estaba pequeño, y funciono, la vela se predio haciendo que los tres exorcistas pudieran ver

¿Y.. Miranda y Krory? – dijo Allen

Huyeron – dijo el japonés

Hay que ir a buscarlos

No, volverán ya lo veras- dijo el pelirrojo

Pero…

Allen no me digas que, vas a usar esa escusa para salir huyendo de aquí

Claro que no – dijo el muchacho

Continuemos- dijo Kanda

Entonces retomaron el paso, y siguieron yendo por el pasillo que cada vez se hacia mas tenebroso, con cada paso que daban se escuchaba un ruido que hacia que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a los tres exorcistas y de pronto encontraron otra puerta esta vez era una puerta de hierro , la puerta era grande y decidieron entrar

_Que será lo que hay aquí adentro_ – pregunto en su mente el muchacho de 15 años

Al entrar, se encontraron con una habitación con mucho robot que los tres identificaron, como los komuirines, habían tantos unos aun no construidos, pero había planes de construcción habían aproximada mente unos 15 Komuirines, de todas las formas posibles y tamaños, los tres exorcistas se impresionaron al ver tal cosa

Esto es un cuarto, para crear Komuirines de Komui- dijo Allen

Eso parece – dijo Lavi

¿Cuantas habitación tiene Komui aquí? – dijo Kanda

No lo se, pero ojala que esta esa la última

Ah, por favor ya se quieren ir – dijo el pelirrojo apoyándose en un Komurin haciendo que todos se cayeran con él , haciendo un gran estruendo

Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido que lo que había pasado, igual que Allen después Kanda se agarro la nariz cerrando los ojo, pensando que idiota era Lavi, mientras que Allen seguía sorprendido y por el ruido provocado. Decidieron los tres salir picando de ahí

Como siempre usagi

No fue mi culpa Yu, yo no sabia que esas cosas se podían caer con tanta facilidad

¡No me llames por mi nombre de pila!

Ojala que nadie halla escuchado ese ruido- dijo Allen

Si o no nos van a descubrir y nos meteremos en problemas- dijo el pelirrojo

Chicoss ayudadme – se oyó un grito, por detrás de lo tres exorcistas haciendo que estos se dieran la vuelta, para ver quien era el que gritaba , se sorprendieron al ver que solo era Krory

¿Qué paso Kro-chan?

Pues… yo estaba… Miranda … pues corrimos … la salida … y de pronto …. Nos encontramos … alguien ….. y …. Y ….. y..

Y….. ¿Qué? -Pregunto el pelirrojo

¿Qué paso con Miranda? – dijo Allen

Y… ella…f-fue … - empezó a llorar ,haciendo que Lavi y Allen se preocupen aun mas de lo que estaban

¡DILO DE UNA MALITA VEZ! – dijo Kanda agarrando a Krory del cuello

Se la llevaron – dijo por fin Krory

¿A dónde? - dijo Lavi

No lo se….. solo se que estábamos….. ahí y ….. salida cerca – balbuceó Krory – y … luego tipo … agarro a Miranda y ….. solo yo ….. me estaban por agarrar y …. Ruido muy fuerte me salvo

Los tres entendieron, algo, que quería decir, Kanda y Allen vieron a Lavi que al parecer, salvo a Krory con su estupidez de hacer caer los Komuirines

Como era el sujeto, que atrapo a Miranda- dijo pelirrojo

Pues … era … mn…usaba una túnica negra ….algo por ahí

¿Túnica negra? –Dijo Allen

Si túnica negra – replico Krory

Ahora nos sigue la muerte – dijo el pelirrojo

Al parecer que si- dijo Allen

No me digan, que creen en esas estupideces – dijo Kanda

Pero Yu puede ser verdad, además recuerda que estemos en la habitación de Komui, y aquí nada es imposible

Como sea

Hay que salir de aquí – dijo Krory

No aun no, nos falta ver mas cuartos, y no vamos a entrar aquí y seguir con la duda que podría a ver, dentro de este cuarto.- dijo el pelirrojo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Krory ,que seguía diciendo de deberían irse, ya que él no quiso entrar lo obligaron, junto con Mirando y mira como acabo ella

Entonces siguieron caminando, pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos, que alguien venia Krory pensó que era él tipo de la túnica, Allen y Lavi pensaron que era Miranda y Kanda bueno él pensó que era Komui

Pasaron los minutos, y nadie se acerco pero seguían los pasos, que hicieron que los cuatro exorcistas tuvieran mas miedo que antes

Luego de unos minutos parados ahí como estatuas, decidieron seguir avanzando y encontraron una puerta, bueno esa puerta era algo parecida a la del principio al entrar encontraron, unas cosas que bueno eran muñecos o eso creo que estaban colgados de las muñecas, con cadenas que hacia que lo muñecos se alzaran hasta el techo, eso parecía un calabozo era grande ese lugar y los tales muñecos, no hablaban ,pero uno de ellos creo que se movió , todos sobre todo Krory se espanto al ver ese cuarto y antes de ir mas allá de ese lugar, decidieron volver al pasillo y actuaron como si no hubieran visto nada

B- bueno – dijo Lavi que estaba muy pálido- e-stos cuartos están mas interesantes no lo creen

Porque no nos podemos ir ya – dijo Krory temblando de pies a cabeza

Ya te lo he dicho Kro-chan no, nos podemos ir hasta que veamos todos los cuartos

Que valiente eres Lavi- dijo Krory

Eso no es cierto Lavi tiene tanto miedo como tu o yo – dijo Allen

Eso no es verdad Allen, yo no tengo miedo – dijo antes de que, un ruido apareciera y saltaran de miedo los cuatro exorcistas

No que no tenias miedo Lavi – dijo Allen

Pues es que ese ruido vino de La nada y bueno me sorprendió

De eso encontraron, la cuarta puerta que ellos vieron con cierta intriga, ya que esa puerta era de color rosa, cuando la abrieron se encontraron con un cuarto lleno de conejos rosa, al parecer Komui tenia una obsesión con ese conejo, era un cuarto que sus paredes eran de color rosado y había un conejo gigante sentado que parecía que los miraba, había vasos de ese conejo había una cama de ese conejo , y bueno toda cosa que podría a ver de un conejo rosado

Komui tiene un cuarto lleno de conejos- dijo el pelirrojo

Tiene un obsesión con ese conejo, y yo que pensaba que solo era en su taza de café- dijo Allen

¡Que cuarto mas estúpido! -dijo Kanda enojado y yéndose de la habitación

Yu espera no hay que separarnos en este lugar- dijo el pelirrojo agarrándole el brazo al japonés

No me toques- dijo Kanda soltándose de Lavi

En ese momento, Lavi se dio la vuelta para decirles a Allen y Krory que ya era hora de irse de esa habitación ,cuanto se encontró con un tipo que vestía una túnica negra, Lavi al verlo salió corriendo de ese cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo, al ver que ya no estaba vio que estaba solo eso hiso que él se pusiera nervioso , con la única opción de seguir adelante, claro si iba atrás tal vez se encontraba con ese tipo, y él no quiso arriesgarse.

Q-que miedo -dijo el pelirrojo – _y ahora estoy solo, de seguro que ese tipo vendrá por_ _mi, después de llevarse a Allen, Kro-chan y Yu_ –pensó el chico mientras caminaba cautelosamente, con miedo con cada paso que daba, desde luego tenia que irse sin una vela

De pronto, con martillo en mano, Lavi siguió caminado hasta que vio una luz proveniente de una vela de atrás de él . Se le pusieron lo pelos en punta y activo su inocencia y los intento golpear, se impresiono cuando detuvieron su ataca que y vio con mas claridad quien era. Al aparecer eran sus amigos Allen y Kanda que ellos detuvieron su ataca que con sus armas

¿Qué te pasa baka usagi ? -Dijo el japonés enojado, por el ataca que Lavi le había dado a él

¿Allen? ¿Yu? ¿son ustedes?- pregunto muy sorprendido, por que le habían llamado usagi

A quien mas esperabas -dijo Allen

¡QUE BIEN YA NO ESTOY SOLO! –exclamo Lavi-¿y Kro-chan?, ¿donde esta?

¿No estaba contigo?- dijo Allen

Pues no yo me fui muy rápido, por que vi al tipo de la túnica detrás de mi, y bueno como cualquier persona normal corrí

Ah…¿!El tipo de la túnica estaba ahí!? -dijo el muchacho – yo solo vi como corrías y al ver que Krory no estaba suponíamos que te lo habías llevado o algo así

¡OH! ¡NO! Se lo han llevado- dijo Lavi – él tipo de la túnica se lo llevo

Hay que continuar – dijo Kanda yendo hacia delante

Vale Yu – dijo el pelirrojo

Entonces siguieron caminado, y encontraron por fin el fin del pasillo donde había la última puerta, era una puerta normal, se vieron y tragaron saliva y entonces abrieron la última puerta y cuando la estaban abriendo se escucho pasos, que provenían de atrás y los tres se entraron rápidamente al cuarto

Ese cuarto estaba oscuro, y cuanto prendieron la luz se sorprendieron al ver que ese era un cuarto normal, con una cama, un velador y un armario. Y para colmo estaba ordenado , nada en el suelo y la cama perfectamente tendida

No puede ser –dijo el pelirrojo

De pronto, alguien entro al cuarto y esa persona era el mismísimo Komui, que llevaba consigo una bolsa que Lavi reconoció, era la misma bolsa de antes

Allen, Kanda y Lavi ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Komui tu que haces aquí

Este es mi cuarto

¿A si? no lo sabíamos – dijo Lavi para salvarse- nosotros no sabíamos de quien era y decimos entrar para saber de quien era

Komui ¿Que tienes en la bolsa? – pregunto Allen

A esto – puso la mano en el saco sacando lo que había ahí adentro – esto…. bueno como Lenalee salió, decidí ver si se encontraba con alguien y bueno lleve mis bombas por si acaso

Los tres vieron que esas bombas, eran en forma de conejos rosados, lo que confirmaba que Komui si estaba obsesionado con los conejos

Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo el pelirrojo

Bueno adiós y que no vuelva ha suceder, que entren a mi cuarto otra vez ok

Si seguro que nunca mas volvemos a entrar

Entonces salieron de la habitación, sin recordar de sus dos amigos que aun estaban ahí perdidos

Después de unas cuantas horas, Allen y Lavi recién recordaron a Krory y Miranda. Que para ese entonces estaban ya afuera de la habitación de Komui

Kro-chan, Miranda ¿como están?

Miranda y Krory les miraron con una cara de, "váyanse al diablo" lo cual hiso que Lavi no volviera preguntar

ellos se fueron sin decir nada, lo cual hiso que Lavi le diera curiosidad que había pasado

Allen ¿quieres entrar, para ver que paso con Krory y Miranda?

Lavi le dijimos a Komui que nunca mas entraríamos

Pero Allen no seas cobarde vamos

No soy cobarde Lavi si no que…. bueno vale voy

Nota de la autora: lo que paso con Miranda y Krory ,no fue mas que agarrados un momento por él guardián de Komui. Para proteger su cuarto Komui creo un robot, que su misión es de agarrar a cualquiera que entre a su cuarto sin permiso de él.

Como Komui le gusta asustar a la gente, le puso esa túnica y también los ruidos que había en su cuarto fueron por Komui, para que nadie entrara.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;-P

**FIN**

* * *

Hola gracias por leer esta historia no se si les llegue a gustar ojala que si, me costo mucho tiempo en hacerla y bueno yo creo que hice un buen trabajo.


End file.
